Dungeon Guide: Twilight True
Before entering the dungeon proper, the team should boost themselves with a good selection of status buffs before sending Barbarian to face with the initial wave of minions to hold their attention while the rest of your team obliterates them with their combined firepower. We recommend that you use “divide and conquer” tactics to deal with the first two minions awaiting you before the first mini-boss. However, should the Barbarian and Blademaster coordinate their powers and repeatedly leave their foes locked in stunned state might allow them to sunder both these foes quicker even if they are together. Once the minions have been dealt with, you’ll face the first mini-boss. Grimemouth, Twilight King (True) 1. King's Roar: One-directional attack that stuns all enemies in its path. Grimemouth will then enraged state that boosts his damage. After finishing his roar, his aggro will be reset. 2. Lord’s Order: Summons trumpeters from both sides of the room. Defeat them to close the rift. 3. Ground Tremor: Can be interrupted. If unleashed, causes large amount of damage and slows players down. 4. Flurry: Summons multiple sand vortices that will near-instantly empty player HP or petrify the player. 5. Golden Mask: Massively boosts boss and minion damage. Key points: Unleash the full might of your DPS, defeat the trumpeters first and do not wander into the red. Next comes the second wave of minions. We recommend that you drive Johann to the other room and clear them together before facing the second boss. Soth, Twilight Baroness (True) 1. Sand Vortex: Surrounds the player and pulls them into the center causing massive damage. 2. Hypnotizing Thorns: Leaves the player in a hypnotized state until player receives damage. 3. Unwilling: Summons a mirage of an Annihilator that rains fire upon death. Soth will begin draining power from the mirage after a while, so try to kill it ASAP to gain 20% damage immunity which can be stacked up to 3 times. The boss will enter a rampaging state if the battle goes on too long! Defeat it quickly. Key points: Avoid the Vortex and kill the mirage first. After this, you will face the final wave of minions. Finally, comes the main boss. Mirage Lord - Twilight Lord (True) 1. Drain Mana: Mirage Lord launches mana draining traps at all players. Once triggered, the trap drains a large amount of mana. 2.Fog: Affects a fan-shaped area in front the boss and causes blindness and thereby lowering PC hit rate by 50%. 3. Divine Punishment: Unleashes a curse upon a player dealing continuous damage to them and nearby players. 4. Mirage Pool: Traps a random player into a demiplane. That player will need to kill 5 minions within 45 seconds to be spared the fate of being devoured by the eldritch energies of the demiplane. 5. Reckless: Player is inflicted with an Insanity debuff. If the reckless effect is stacked 3 times. Players with insanity must stay still, otherwise their teammates will suffer damage. Key points: Avoid the boss’s skills and stay away from teammates that have been affected. Leave the Phantasm next to the boss alone and keep your distance to avoid the worst of the damage. Category:Dungeon